A Storm of Love
by CrystalTears730
Summary: It's a stormy night and Tohru is alone in her house with her power line dead. Who better to show up at such a time than her Knight in Shining Armor? YUKIRU oneshot


**Author's Note: Hellooooooo! This is actually a oneshot! I have succeeded in writing a oneshot! twirls around I did it! It was just something that was floating around in my head for a couple of hours... So I just decided to write it. Just for the sake of writing it! Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1

**The Storm of Love**

It was a dark and rainy night. Thunder rolled and lightning struck. As Tohru jumped at every thunder roll, she made her way to the kitchen to brew up a cup of something hot to drink. It was days like this that she regretted buying a large house and living in it alone. She wished that someone was here with her. When she had lived with Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo, at least she wasn't alone. It had been three years since she had seen any of them.

At that precise moment, the doorbell rang and Tohru jumped as she heard it and slowly walked towards the front door. She wondered who would visit her at such a time in the night. She slowly opened the door and the figure was illuminated by the light of lightning and Tohru screamed and fell backwards.

"Tohru," Yuki's voice floated into the doorway as he stepped in.

"Yuki? Is that you?" Tohru sat up a bit.

"Yes. So I did find the right house," she could hear the smile in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked standing up cautiously as she tried to see where Yuki stood.

Yuki found her hand and she blushed although you couldn't see it in the dark. She led him gently into the living room and tried to go on by herself into the kitchen, but Yuki wouldn't let her hand go.

"Sorry about this. There was a power failure and we won't have light for the rest of the night most likely," Tohru's sweet voice guided him. "But, here's a fire in the living room," her face began to glow and her smile was visible to Yuki.

"Wait here," she led him to a squishy couch by the fire. "I'll go get you a towel and something warm to drink! You're soaked!" she stared at him worriedly for a second before scurrying off.

Yuki stood looking around at the living room. It was quite cozy looking. There was another big couch in the corner. Big plump pillows aligned it. The doorway between the study and the living room was decorated with beaded curtains. He thought that Tohru's personality was depicted by her furnishings. Everything was soothing and welcoming. Like her.

Tohru soon came back with a towel, blanket, and a tray of biscuits and tea. "Here," she took the towel and dried off his long hair. He was quite touched by the gesture and smiled at her. She blushed. Again.

"You have quite a nice place here," he commented when she was done with his hair dabbed him here and there with the towel.

"Yes, well, I did try. But, it's just not the same as Shigure's house,"

"Yeah, there's less damage done," he joked.

Tohru laughed and the sound seemed to warm him up even more than the tea.

After a few feeble attempts at getting the water off of him, Tohru declared. "You have to go change into something dry. But, I don't have any men's clothing…" she drifted off rather helplessly.

"Don't worry. I brought along my duffle bag. I should be able to find something. I was just going to drop in to say hi. But, with this weather, I don't think that I'll be able to go anywhere. You don't mind if I stay here---" Tohru interrupted him.

"Of course you can stay! It would be wonderful to have you here with me!" she smiled at him as he stood up and took his bag off of the floor. "The bathroom is directly to your left after you turn," she beamed up at him and returned to her position by the fire.

_"So cheerful. I hope that I can tell her the real reason why I came here. She never used to like storms," _pondered to himself as he changed.

When he finally changed and came back, he found Tohru looking into the depths of the fire with her head cupped in her hands. He eased his way onto the couch so as not to disturb her.

"Fire is an amazing thing. It can warm people and be a cheery friend, or it can be a foe destroying everything you've ever held dear," she smiled sadly.

"It's kind of like love, isn't it?" she continued to stare at the crackling flames ignoring Yuki's surprised expression at how the conversation was turning.

"You never know what it's going to do you. Sometimes, you could end up being the happiest person in Earth with everything that you've ever wanted," she smiled happily but then her features dimmed and her smile disappeared. "But, at other times, it can hurt you and scar you. Making you wish that you've never believed in such a thing," she looked down into her clasped hands. "Love isn't really all that it's cut out to be. Once you've put all of your hopes into it, when you truly see it for what it is, it really isn't all that great," she grinned like a little girl again. "But that's okay! Because, I know, that one day, even though I may not have much luck in it, someday, I'll be able to find true love that will stay with me until the very end," she looked at Yuki for the first time since he came back into the room.

"Didn't you ever feel that before? That even though it doesn't seem like luck and love are on your side, you still want to believe. You still yearn for that single ray of hope that never dies. That hope, is the love that you feel for someone," she looked up into Yuki's deep violet eyes.

"I love you, Yuki. With all my heart. I don't care that you'll never accept me. It doesn't matter to me. All I want you to know is…" Yuki kissed her and stopped her in mid-sentence. He gently pulled away from her and smiled at her shocked and happy face.

"Does that explain to you what I feel for you?" he softly asked her stroking her left cheek that felt like velvet beneath his fingers.

Tohru smiled and had tears start to form in her eyes. She pushed towards him and kissed him deeply. She stroked his hair gently with her long, slender hands. She moved down to his neck and clung to him as if she would never let go. When she did pull away from him, she just put her head on his chest, carefully, so as not to have him transform.

It was the first of many storms that they would be together. Ten years had gone by and Tohru still remembered that night that started this whole relationship. She felt so happy to have met Yuki and was even happier to spend the rest of her life with him. Storms had brought them together, and now, Fate had granted them a happy ending after all.


End file.
